The Best MarySue
by Crystal Waves
Summary: Ever wondered who really is the best RK OC? Here is your story of the perfect woman, she is beautiful, great with swords and cool! She is even perfect for Kenshin, this is her story.


The Perfect Rurouni Kenshin Mary-Sue

This is my last parody. I know this has been done before but this is my take. This story isn't meet to make fun of the KOC pairing because it is a good pairing if used wisely. For example, the stories by WhiteRabbit5 (i think that's her name) was recommended by a friend.

Disclaimer - I don't own RK and anything related, so, so unfortunate.

* * *

Mary-Sue, otherwise known as Kizma (a really, really, really cool Japanese name) has been walking around with her friends. Because Kizma is soooo cool, she has lots of friends. When her parents died, she raised herself up and became the best swordswoman in Japan! She is really beautiful with raven hair and sapphire eyes (oh, I'm describing Kaoru, sorry). I mean, she's really beautiful with red hair and sapphire eyes. All boys and men faint at the sight of her because she is so beautiful. She is also very nice and everyone loves her. But the one thing she is missing is the love of her life! Kizma secretly trains with swords and can rival the Battousai anyday. Kizma's parents were killed by the Battousai (dun, dun, dun) and she will do anything in her power to kill the Battousai for what's he has done to her! 

Kizma was walking down the street and a group of thugs decided to attack with her. So, using her super, duper skills she fought back. Kenshin just happened to be passing by with his ever so annonying admirer, Kaoru. Kenshin decided to help Kizma and together they defeated the thugs. Kizma said "Wow you're good."

Kenshin said "Thank you. You too."

Then they stared into each other's eyes and felt a connection. But Kaoru interrupted (that damn girl) and said "Um, do you guys know each other."

"Of course not." Kizma replied.

"Well, what is your name?" Kenshin asked

"My name is Yamaru Kizma."

"Well, Kizma-dono, you should come over to the dojo."

"Um, how about no," Kaoru replied, "I don't know her, she looks rich enough to have her own place."

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said shocked, "that was very rude." Then Kenshin realized that he could have never loved Kaoru because she was too annoying. In fact, he just meet Kizma but he felt like he could love her.

"Well, don't worry. It was nice to see you." Kizma said and left.

"Oh, c'mon, Ken-Shin, let's go home. I have to paint my nails and put on makeup because that's the kind of woman I am." Kaoru said snottily.

Kenshin left, with the thought of Kizma still in his mind.

* * *

Kenshin woke up and left to go out to aviod Kaoru. He saw Kizma passing by.

"Kizma-dono, how nice to see you."

"Oh, it's you again. I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Sessha is Kenshin." (Look at me, I know so much Japanese!)

"Well, do you live here, Kenshin." Kizma said

"Yes."

"Oh, Kenshin I feel such a connection with you. I think it might be love." Kizma said blushing

"Me too, Kizma-do, Kizma. But I must tell you, I am the Battousai."

Kizma gasped but then realized it didn't matter because she loved him!

"Oh Kenshin, you killed my father but I don't care because Aishiteru!" Kizma said (Oh look, more Japanese!)

Kenshin gasped and hugged her, "Oh Kizma, Aishiteru!"

They kissed but suddenly,

"Kenshin and Kizma, how could you! Kenshin, I thought you loved me!" Kaoru screeched.

Kenshin and Kizma were annoyed by Kaoru's whiny voice.

"Oh Shut up, Kaoru. I love Kizma now even though we've not spoken up to fifteen sentences to each other. She's perfect because she's beautiful, smells great and is the best swordswoman I've ever seen. Her style is so much better than the crappy Kamiya Kasshin." Kenshin shouted.

Yahiko popped out of nowhere and said, "Yeah it is! Please, Kizma teach me your awesome style!"

"Of course!"

Sano jumped out and said "Wow, Kizma you're much prettier than Kaoru!"

They all shouted "Welcome to your new home, Kizma!"

They promptly kicked the whiny Kaoru out and smiled. Kenshin and Kizma had a wonderful kid named Kenji, oh sorry wrong name, I mean they had a kid name Kizshin. He was the cutest kid and even Saitoh gave him sweets and toys. Kaoru is said to be a ho on the streets now. Megumi accepted Kizma with smiles and left Kenshin alone. Misao finally realized how horrible a person Kaoru was and became best friends with Kizma. Kenshin told Kizma about Tomoe and told Kizma that Tomoe was a horrible wife and he realized that he never loved Tomoe in the end. Kenshin said that Kizma was such a better person than Tomoe and that Kaoru was just someone he loved as a sister, a very, bratty sister. Kaoru is said to be on the streets now but who cares!

THE END.


End file.
